zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mjr162006
They are here, here, and here. The only reason I informed you guys of this is because of the user rights User:XXXXX has. This Wiki here is the only other one I know of that has this user. I really hate that I had to do this, but I am one of my Wiki's main editors and I was obligated.--Mjr162006 03:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ZeldaWiki.org Hi Mjr162006. Not to be mean or anything, but can you please stop saying you're from ZeldaWiki.org? It really sounds to me like you're just here to advertise the wiki, as in almost all your comments, I really see "I'm one of the primary editors over at ZeldaWiki.org" and "ZeldaWiki.org this" and "ZeldaWiki.org that" and "you can give me credit". Also, we cannot give you credit for anything, even that "theory template", as content on this wiki is licensed under the GFDL.--Richard 03:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay I said where I'm from, what three times? Each time on a different page. Do you honestly think that everyone will know about every single page I comment on here? I don't want them to think "Who the heck is this guy?". I am perfectly aware of the GFDL. There is no rule saying that you can't just take it. There actually is one that says that you can. However, it is called "common courtesy" or "good manners". Taking something from another site and using it for your own gain without permission even, if perfectly legal, is morally wrong. You know that. At ZeldaWiki.org we take pride in our original articles. If they are copied from somewhere else we try to mark them as such. I know that my permission has no legal bearing. It is just polite. I've got to be frank with you. A lot of users at my wiki are a little steamed about the amount of content they think has been copied from our wiki over here. Posting up my permission statement will at least shut them up about the template. I can't see you not wanting that.--Mjr162006 03:41, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Stolen? Err, geif example please. --AuronKaizer 03:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well I have yet to see anything specific. But a lot of our users still claim that there are. One such claim is http://zeldawiki.org/User_talk:GoldenChaos/Archive#Templates. But both Ando and I think that on too may articles there is an unnerving similarity. Mostly the Fierce Deity Mask glitches. I try to keep reminding them that our article is not the original (I intend to rewrite it soon) but they are selectively forgetful. There are some userbox templates that are duplicated here. I've been trying to reign in our user's urges for a while. It is getting a little better. Most of the "acts of copying" are only claims by our users. But go over there and ask and I'm sure they'll give examples. I was just telling you guy how they think. If you just copy the theory template without saying that I said that it is alright, there might be a chance that they will complain about it both here and bat at ZW.org. The permission statement I gave was to, like I said, "shut them up about it" before they did anything dumb and impolite. It has only moral meaning, not legal meaning.--Mjr162006 04:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Relax, yeah? No need to argue. OtOcon^_- 04:03, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Argue? Did that sound like arguing? It wasn't meant to be. I was just explaining the mindset of some of our not-very-active-but-still-complain-a-lot users. It is better to know the nature of the beast if you are to attempt to tame it. I don't think of it as a business. I just have very strong conscience that I have thus far been unable to override.--Mjr162006 04:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I also have a habit of putting in more detail than is considered necessary by most other people. I can't change that. It is who I am.--Mjr162006 04:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) A Little Help Okay, here is what's up. The page over at my wiki about Zeldapedia, this one, is biased and really unfair to you guys. I'm going to rewrite it. Please tell me any changes that you guys want done to it. Please be detailed. If you have a page over here about this wiki's history then please link it to me.--Mjr162006 16:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC) image If you mean getting permission for the Midna image, then it has to be someone here. I can't really consider myself part of this wiki. But I'll still help. The creator of the image has a page at DeviantArt here. The image is titled "Twilight Goddess Midna". I suggest asking one of your sysops to get the permission. Tell them to ask by sending a note. I'll tell the creator that someone from here may be asking.--Mjr162006 03:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Problem June 2nd. Block later the same day. We don't know if it was the same XXXXX here. But given that personality of the messages over there and the messages saying the other Zelda related wiki was better and what he says here, there was sufficient circumstantial evidence for us to be obligated to inform Zeldapedia of the possibility.--Mjr162006 15:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Initiative to Dispose of Theories on Zeldapdia Re: A User Block You're quite right. But the whole thing with him started as a difference of opinion. It then escalated to his personal attacks. As I said, you can do as you wish in regards to Rob64. But I hope that my advice will help avoid similar incidents from happening in the future. I'll observe how he behaves over at ZW.org and get back to you in a week or so. He's been calm so far. But only time will tell.Mjr162006 01:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yep. It for that very reason that you, and us as well, would want to try to calm the person down before it gets that bad. If you sense things are getting ugly, you could try out my advice. If things calm down and everyone is okay, then yay!. The whole point of mentioning that his attacks spawned from conflicting opinions, is that it seems to be a subject that tends to cause people to react violently and aggressively quite often. Even if a person is wrong about something, telling them that to their face hardly ever turns out positively. It just opens up a can of worms full of insults going back and forth. I don't imagine anyone wants that. The best thing to do to help these people, is to calm them down before they make a fool of themselves. As you said, it is the ends that matter. Once someone is foolish and gets themselves blocked, that stays with them forever and destroys any chances of people trusting them unless they really come to terms with what they did and they truly regret it, after serving the punishment.--Mjr162006 02:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Organization XIII Ehh... My loyalties are to Zelda Wiki.org. I'll talk a bit with you guys from time to time. Possibly revert vandalism if I see it happen. But that is about it. Sorry. But that is how it goes. I figured that my talking with people here from time to time would help with relations between Zelda Wiki.org and Zeldapedia.--Matt 04:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Zeldawiki Images No. We make/edit our images ourselves. Any of our images found somewhere else were taken from us without our knowledge or permission.—Matt (talk) 04:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sysop You are as Sysop at Zelda wiki? *growls* then you should make sure they stop copying us, like how they stole Baltro's new version of the Hyrule article. Tell them to stop stealing our ideas and information *eyes swirl into hypnotize mode*--Shade Link :That wasn't theft. But if it was, it would give us reason to ban that user that is making our Hyrule article. He's not that nice of person, and I rather hate him very much. But he didn't steal anything from you. I looked into it. It is a similar layout. But that proves nothing. The layout is rather logical.—Matt (talk) 04:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC)